Hungover in Sin City
by igetupseteasily
Summary: Not my greatest title, I'll admit. Another fiction where Doug brings his sister along to Vegas. And of course, it includes the wonderful Phil. Enjoy! Phil/OC  PS-I'm sorry that I'm so bad at summaries.
1. One

**Author's Note:** I would like to state that there are way too few Hangover stories out there. Come on, people, Bradley Cooper is _hot_. I would also like to state that yes, this is another story about Doug bringing his sister along for the Las Vegas bachelor's trip, however I am hoping that as I write it, it will not mesh together with other stories of the same nature. Also, I am keeping Phil as being in the middle of a divorce. This will take place before, during, and possibly after the movie.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover, although sometimes I do have one. Haha! (Yes, that was my bad attempt at humor.)  
_

_

* * *

Five, six, seven, eight,_ she thought in her mind, counting the beats before she was supposed to start dancing. As she recognized her cue, she and several other dancers began to sway and snap their bodies to the music as they had been trained to do.

Evelyn Billings had loved dancing all of her life. That had been clear since she was young enough to beg to be entered into a dance class. Her main love was ballet. After being heartbroken because she had not been accepted into Julliard, and being even more furious when she had found out that it was because her father had 'accidentally' forgotten to mail her application until after the deadline - he had thought a career of dancing was stupid, she had made her father even more furious by becoming a backup dancer for various celebrities after going to school.

She had always been closer with her elder brother Doug. He was only a year older than her and the two of them had been best friends all of their lives. She looked almost nothing like her brother. She was short in comparison to his tall height, but both of them were thin. Evelyn had a curvaceous body which she kept fit due to dancing and a healthy diet. The only other traits they seemed to have in common were their oval faces, tanned skin, and dark hair. Evelyn's hair cascaded in waves to the middle of her back and was cut stylishly with side bangs and layers. Her oval face had high cheekbones and red, full lips. Her eyes were oval shaped and a bright green with gold flecks in them. Full, long lashes extended from them and her eyebrows were plucked beautifully.  
She had minimal makeup on, just eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss and a bit of cover up - there was no need to get all made up during rehearsal because you just sweat it off for no reason.

Her phone was vibrating in her pocket and she ignored it, continuing to dance in her gold sequined shorts and her black bikini top. The choreographer finally told them to take a break and she checked her phone.  
She had about a dozen missed calls - two from her mother, about four from Doug, three from her brother's girl friend Tracy, and three from her brother's (and formerly hers) friend Stu. She sipped a bottle of water and pressed send when her brother's call was highlighted. He picked up in the middle of one ring.

"_Evie!_" he cried out.  
"Dougie?" she asked confused. Her brother sounded excited.  
"_Tracy and I are getting married!"_  
Evelyn screamed loudly, causing everybody in the rehearsal studio to turn and look at the source.  
Doug held the phone away from his ear, the scream far too loud for his ear to handle. "I think my ear is bleeding," he mumbled.  
Stu laughed as he handed Phil another beer; he had heard the scream from the doorway, "She still screams like a banshee when she's excited, I see."  
Doug laughed, "What are you doing that you haven't answered any of our calls? We've all tried to call you…except Phil." He put the phone on speaker so that they could all hear his sister's response.  
"_I was dancing_," she laughed. _"I kind of get paid to do that, Doug. I can't answer my phone in the middle of it"_  
"You're a stripper?" Phil screamed out loudly. He was joking, of course, but the thought hadn't entered a bad spot in his mind.  
"_No, Phillip_," she was scowling into her phone, _"I am not a stripper. I am a backup dancer. And might I say it is just lovely to speak to you again." _

He smirked, noting the sarcasm in the girl's voice. The two of them had been close back in high school. However they had a slight falling out when she had fought with her parents and moved out of the house. Seeing as how they still lived in the same area they were on good terms and talked occasionally, as she did with Doug and Stu as well, but they weren't as close as they used to be.  
"And it's nice to talk to you, too, Evie," he chuckled. Stu, feeling slightly left out, shouted out, "Evie! Hi!"  
"_Stuey!_" the girl cried out over the phone, _"Hello, dear! How are you?_"  
Phil rolled his eyes at the affection she clearly showed towards Stu. The two of them had been complete nerds together in high school, always studying together. Phil on the other hand, usually copied off of them to slink past.

That was what had always confused the boys about Evelyn. She had done amazingly well in school. She was even offered scholarships to go to other, more accomplished high schools - she had straight A's and a perfect score on her SATs. She had been accepted to Harvard and Princeton (her father had made her apply) but when she still only wanted to go to Julliard. To her father's dismay, she attended a local college with her brother and their friends and gained a teaching degree as opposed to anything her father wanted her to be. The degree meant nothing to her, except that she enjoyed English and kids and it was a good backup plan, and she quickly forgot about it after being paid for her first music video appearance.

Tracy walked into the room and noticed the boys gathered around the phone, "Is that Evie?" Her face lit up at the prospect. Tracy and Evie had become close soon after Doug began dating her. Doug nodded and Tracy snatched the phone from the boys, rushing into another room after pressing the button so speaker phone was off. "Evie? Hi, sweetie, it's Tracy! I saved you from those boys. Listen, I wanted to talk to you," Tracy rambled on as she shuffled out of the living room, absconding with Doug's phone.

"Well," Phil spoke up, "That was expected."  
Doug laughed, "Hey, it's good. They get along." He sat on the couch with his friends and smiled at them.  
"So when exactly are you two getting married?" Stu asked, smiling back.  
"Three months, I think."  
Phil whistled, "That fast?"  
"Yeah, well, Tracy's had her wedding planned out since she was a kid," Doug smiled, "she just has to get everything that she wants together."  
"And with her family's money that should be no problem, huh?" Phil rolled his eyes.  
Doug gave the other man a look, "Calm down, Phil."  
"Listen, in all seriousness, Dougie, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, what?"  
"I'm going to need somewhere to stay soon, after the divorce clears. Not for long. Just long enough to get a new place and get settled."  
Doug nodded, "You can stay with me, but after the wedding you're going to stay somewhere else, bud."  
"Not me," Stu raised his hands up in defense. "Melissa would-"  
Phil held up a hand to stop him, "I would never stay in a house with Melissa to begin with."  
Doug interrupted before Stu could say anything, "Maybe Evie would let you stay with her. I know she has a roommate, but I'm sure there'd be room," he shrugged.

Tracy entered the room, tossing Doug's phone on his lap. She sat on a recliner nearby, "I asked Evie to come and try on her dress with me next week," she smiled, "So I think it'd be nice if we all went out to dinner. You know, us, the boys, her, and Alan."  
Doug nodded, "That's a great idea, Trace. Make reservations wherever you want. How's she getting here?"  
Tracy wrung her fingers together, "She's going to drive the Camaro, she said."

Doug leaned his head back, groaning. His sister had two cars. One of them was an old, 1996 Chevy that was beat to Hell. It had been Doug's first car in high school, later passed on to Evelyn. The other was the second car she ever got. It was a brand new, green Camaro. And when she drove that, she drove like a maniac. The boys didn't know that yet - Hell, Doug forgot if they even knew she had one. His question was answered shortly.  
"Evie has a Camaro, now? No more chunk mobile?" Phil looked ecstatic.  
"Yeah," Doug nodded, "Brand new. Well, she still has that piece of crap, too."  
"Wow!" Stu grinned. "That's great! Good for her. She always wanted one of those."  
"Can she pick me up for the dinner next week? I want to see this bad boy!"  
Tracy looked away, eyes wide, to Phil's comment. She'd been in both of Evie's cars and she knew that Evie liked to go fast in the newer one.

* * *

**One Week Later.**

A car screeched to a stop outside of Doug's apartment. Phil lifted his head up off of the couch that he'd fallen asleep on. It was a Saturday, he noted, as the alarm on the phone had not gone off to tell him to get to school and do his job. He swung his legs around so he was now in a sitting position on the couch and stretched his arms over his head before moving to the window. He peered out of the window, pushing the curtain to the side, and saw a bright green Camaro that was newly washed and waxed from the shine of it. It had two white stripes over the hood and the trunk of it. A petite brunette was bent over inside, getting her purse.

Phil's eyebrows raised. The last time he had seen Evie had been at her grandmother's funeral about a year ago. She had been head to toe in loose black clothing and a mess. This Evie was something brand new to him. She was tanned and her body seemed toned - he could tell from the back view. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders in a wave of dark brown curls. He pulled himself away from the window and made his way to Doug's room.

"Doug, Evie's here," he called in. Doug groaned before moving and Phil raced for the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it and saw Evie standing there, balancing her phone in one hand as she texted with her thumb and her coffee, purse, and sunglasses in the other. She looked up, eyes wide. "Hey… Oh, Phil, hi!" She cried out the last part and threw her arms around him, "How are you?"  
"I'm good. Wow, Evie, you look great!"

She did a little twirl for him and he noticed the toned arms and the gorgeous legs she was flaunting. She had on a pair of what looked like short black dress shorts and the black heels on her feet gave her legs even more appeal. She had on a white loose fitting shirt and a grey blazer atop that. Her makeup was done almost professionally and she was beaming at him.  
"So do you, Phil. You look a lot more mature," she nodded as they separated.  
He gave her his signature smirk and nodded, "I know, I know, I try," he chuckled. "Come in, Doug's waking up now."

He shut the door behind his friend's younger sister and tilted his head, admiring the view as she walked past him. Smirking, he followed her to the couch and sat next to her. She sat her phone and her coffee on the table before putting her sunglasses in her bag and setting that on the ground in front of her. She pulled off her blazer and let it rest behind her as she leaned back, yawning, "I'm never up this early," she smiled as Phil looked over at her. Her shirt was a bit loose, being buttoned just enough so that it showed her collarbone and a bit of cleavage, but not much.

Doug walked into the room, yawning much like his sister had. "Hey, Evie!" he greeted his sister warmly by leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek, before moving towards the kitchen to get coffee.  
"Phil, what are you doing today?" Doug called out from the kitchen.  
"Um, nothing, why?"  
"Do you want to come today to try on your tux? Stu and Alan are coming."  
Phil groaned, rolling his eyes, "Alan? Seriously? Come on, man!"  
"He's Tracy's brother!" Doug yelled back.  
"Have you met him yet?" Phil whispered towards Evie.  
She shrugged, "I think I've seen him once."  
Phil laughed, "Well, you're in for a surprise."

"_Evie!_" There was a cry of excitement from the doorway when Tracy arrived. She hugged her future sister in law tightly and kissed her on both cheeks. "Oh, I'm so happy you were free today! The other bridesmaids aren't coming, but that's okay because I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor!"  
Evie squealed happily, "Are you sure, Trace?"  
"Uh-huh! I mean, who better than my future sister?" Evie pulled her new sister back in for a longer hug, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"So, I thought you could drive Phil to go get Stu and meet us there and we'll go pick up Alan?"  
Evie nodded, "That's fine, no problem. Are we still going out to eat afterwards? Should I go home and change for dinner or is it casual?"  
Tracy looked Evie up and down for a moment before giggling, "I'd at least wear a skirt, Eve."  
Evie nodded, "Got it! Okay, well, we'll go get Stu and meet you guys there!" she grabbed onto Phil's sleeve and tugged him out of the apartment.

"Since when did you drive like that?" Phil screamed out. His hair was wild due to the wind coming in through the windows. Evie smiled over at him, eyes lit up behind her designer sunglasses, and could tell that Phil's were lit up behind his.  
She let out a soft giggle as she turned the key to turn her engine off and shrugged, "I guess when I got the car…Usher told me-"  
"Wait, Usher? Like _the _Usher?"  
She nodded, "I went on tour with him for awhile, I was a backup dancer."  
"Shut the fuck up," he rolled his eyes. Evie laughed lightly, "I'm serious!"  
They both turned their heads to the doorway of Stu's house, "So," he began, "You going to go get him or am I?"  
She smirked dangerously, "I'll Ro Sham Bo you for it."  
He groaned, "No! That's not fair, you don't have the right parts, you'll win!"  
She rolled her eyes and opened the car door, "You're such a baby, Phil. I'll go."

* * *

_Author's Note: In case any of you fine readers are unfamiliar with the term, Ro Sham Bo can either be rock paper scissors, or it can be a game where you kick each other in the…manly private area until one of you falls down or gives up._


	2. Two

Author's Note: I confess, I don't remember what Tracy's bridesmaids gowns looked like, so I improvised. Sorry!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover._

_

* * *

_

She pressed her manicured fingernail onto the doorbell and waited patiently. The door opened and she braced herself immediately when the person on the other side of it was a woman.  
"Oh hey, Melissa," she smiled politely at the other woman who was sizing her up. Melissa and she were not friends at all, but nor were they enemies. They were merely acquaintances who could tolerate each other for Stu's sake. Although, Melissa genuinely had nothing against Evelyn, Evie absolutely hated Melissa.  
"Hi, Evie!" she smiled brightly; _fake_, Evelyn told herself.  
"So, is Stu ready?" the woman on the outside of the door frame inquired, hoping that he was and hoping that they could go soon.  
"Yeah, one second," Melissa turned her head into the house and soon her sweet, false voice was shattered by an ear deafening shout _"Stu!_" she screamed out  
Stu appeared in the doorway and tried to hide the excitement on his face when he saw his old friend. If he was too happy to see her, Melissa would bitch him out later. He gave her a quick hug, lasting no longer than three seconds as Melissa would time it and followed her out to the car.

Once he was seated in the backseat as Phil refused to give up the front seat, he became the adorable, geeky excited Stu that she knew him to be.  
"When did you get this car? Never mind that! How are you? How have you been? It's so great to see you!" he ranted happily.  
"I know!" she cried out, "Imagine we've all been living here for years and we haven't seen each other at all! I'm so happy we're going out to dinner tonight so that we can all catch up. And I think it's about an hour ride to this dress and tuxedo shop so we can talk now if you guys want to, too."  
Phil shrugged, "I guess so, I mean I see Stu every weekend, but we never get to see you, so ask whatever you want."  
"Okay. How's Steph?"  
Phil winced, almost as if someone had punched him in the gut and the air had been knocked out of him. "You could have started anywhere but with that, Eve."  
"Why?" she looked over at him, concerned, "What's wrong with Stephanie?"  
"Don't even say her name," he moaned out.  
"They're getting divorced," Stu whispered to her.  
"Oh!" she frowned as she turned a corner, "I'm so sorry, Phil." She was quiet for a moment, pausing to make sure that he was okay before continuing, "I would assume that's why Doug asked if it was alright that you stayed with me if you needed to?" Phil nodded. "You can, you know," she turned to him, "I'm not going to turn you away."  
"Thank you, Evie," he nodded again.  
"You're very welcome," she grinned, "Now, you've been teaching I hear? English? Like we always talked about, I would hope."  
He laughed, "Yeah, I teach English to a bunch of little boys, it's not that bad, but some of the questions they ask are so ridiculously stupid."  
"Well, some of the questions you had asked were exactly like that, too. Now, Stuart, you I don't really have to catch up with, I saw you a month ago!"  
"Why'd you see Stu?" Phil's head snapped to Evelyn immediately. "No one told me you saw Stu."  
"He whitens my teeth," she beamed, showing them off, "I had to go for another whitening last month and I try and speak to him while he's poking around in there and trying to do his job. I make it very difficult." Evelyn swerved to pull into a street side parking spot and continued grinning madly, "Here!"

"Oh, Ev, you look gorgeous!" Tracy was gushing. Evelyn scrunched her nose up and turned to look at her back side. Tracy frowned, "You don't like it?"  
"I do like it, Trace. The dress is beautiful, I just don't like the person in it."  
"Oh, shut up!" Tracy rolled her eyes, "You look gorgeous. Go and show Doug."  
Sighing, Evelyn made her way out to the sitting area of the dress shop where the boys were looking at themselves in the mirrors in suits. Her older brother looked remarkably handsome, as well as Stu did. She looked over at Phil and smiled softly. He really had matured nicely. He looked like a movie star in his tux, she thought. Then, there was Alan, who looked cleaned up, but not as much.  
She cleared her throat and caused them to turn around. Their mouths, minus Alan's, fell open. The dress Tracy picked out was a strapless floor length gown which was a deep purple. After a few hours of being there, the seamstress had it tightened to fit every curve of Evelyn's upper body perfectly and the color contrasted beautifully against her skin. She had thrown her hair up into a messy bun and as Phil looked at her, he could almost remember her getting ready from prom up in her room and screaming at Doug not to rush her.  
Doug was flabbergasted that this was his little sister, and as she blushed and shied away, he pulled her into a hug, whispering into her hair about how pretty she'd grown up to be and how proud their mother would be of her good looks.  
Stu also complimented her, tousling her hair jokingly. Alan sort of just smiled and nodded at her, being as socially awkward as he was. Then, when she turned to Phil, he was silent. She pouted, "See, I told Tracy I look bad in it." She crossed her arms and shuffled awkwardly in place.  
"No!" Phil cried out, "That's not it."  
"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows.  
"You look amazing, Evelyn," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I, I mean, you always look good. Today it's just a lot more noticeable."  
She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Phil."  
"Evelyn, come here!" Tracy whined cutely from the seamstress's room, "Come tell me what you think!"  
Evelyn nearly skipped back to the room and shrieked when she saw Tracy in her wedding gown. "Trace, you look gorgeous!"

The girls were finished before the boys were and sat in the sofas around them, watching them and giggling at them trying to fix their suits after they were hemmed again. Stu was the only one who had his tie done and Tracy rolled her eyes, going over to Doug to fix his. Evelyn glanced over at Phil and noticed his wasn't done yet either. She sighed and pushed herself up from her seat and made her way over to him.  
"Phil, stop," she mumbled, gingerly taking his hand and moving it away from the tie. She adjusted the lengths to be how they should and proceeded to tie it for him,  
He looked down at her and smiled softly, somewhat confused, "I've never understood how you've always known how to do this," he whispered.  
She smiled up at him, "I had to help Doug all of the time. You know that, I always used to help you tie your's, too."  
He chuckled, remembering how flustered Evelyn had been the first time she'd helped him.

"_Evie, come on!" Doug screamed into the bathroom._  
"_Shut up, Doug! Don't rush me!" was the shrill reply._  
"_Evelyn," their mother spoke up, "Your brother has to use the bathroom."  
Shrieking and groaning at the same time, Evelyn threw the door open and walked into the room she shared with her brother as he walked past her. She was wearing a floor length dark blue dress with bejeweled two inch sleeves which clasped together in the back to form an X. The rest of the back was completely open and the fabric began again just above her underwear line. She had a small train as well, flowing nicely. Her makeup had been done wonderfully and a few pieces of her hair still needed to be curled.  
She laughed at Phil trying to tie his tie and she smacked his hands away playfully, "Oh, Phil," she whispered with a light giggle, "You're going to tangle it."  
He stared down at her and moved a piece of frizzy hair out of her face, "Thanks, Ev."  
She smiled up at him, "Well, you're very welcome, Phillip."  
He studied her face as she worked to fix his mistake and nearly laughed when it lit up after she tied it perfectly. She was really pretty, he had remembered thinking._  
"_Stu's really lucky to have asked you," he told her smiling.  
She blushed, looking away. Phil was one of her best friends and the times that he was sweet to her like this were still bizarre to her even after about ten years. He pushed her chin up with one finger and began to lean towards her._  
"_Thanks, Ev." The girl's brother caused the two to jump apart. "I really needed to pee."_

Phil shook himself awake when he noticed that he'd been leaning towards the girl again. He smiled down at her, stepping backwards, "Thank you, Evelyn."  
"Any time, Phil," she had smiled back at him.  
"I cannot believe she's letting him bring Melissa," Evelyn rolled her eyes as she drove to her apartment building. Phil laughed and agreed with her. Sighing, she pulled into her parking space and turned to him, "Are you going to come in?"  
"I'd better come in, I'd die out here waiting for you," he rolled his eyes and got out of the car. She locked it and scoffed at him as they moved towards the entrance, "You, sir, insult me," she huffed at him and turned to unlock the door. She turned her face back to him and muttered, "I would have cracked a window."  
She then pushed the door open and they made their way to the third floor and she unlocked the other door.  
"Kevin?" she cried out, throwing her blazer onto a coat rack._  
Kevin_, he thought. _Her roommate is a guy?_  
"Kevin!" she screamed out again.  
"What?" a voice yelled back from a room down the hall.  
"I was just making sure you were here!" she smiled and rolled her eyes at how angry the man had sounded.  
"Your roommate is a guy?" Phil turned to her confused.  
Evelyn giggled, "Oh! Well, you see-" she was interrupted by the roommate walking into the room in only a towel.

He was a very attractive young man who was tall and tan and obviously worked out. He had dark blonde curly locks and a model face. He smiled over at Phil, "Oh, hi," he glanced down and laughed, "Sorry for my outfit. Afternoon, Evie," he kissed the brunette's cheek. She laughed, "Morning, Kev. Go put some clothes on, yeah?"  
As he exited the room, Evie quickly turned to her friend, _Gay_, she mouthed. Phil nodded. That would explain the high maintenance his hair showed.

Evie was quickly behind him, taking his jacket off for him. She placed it on the coat rack as well and guided him over to the couch. She huffed when she noticed the remote was gone and bent over next to him, digging through the cushions. Phil raised his eyebrows, looking at her ass, which was up in the air right next to him as she searched. She pulled out the remote, beaming, and handed it to him, "I'll be out in ten minutes, but here."  
She was then out of the room. A moment or two later, her roommate bounced in and placed himself on the chair nearby. He turned to face Phil, "So, what's your name? Evelyn failed to introduce us. She can be so empty headed sometimes," he chuckled.  
Phil laughed, "I know, I know. My name's Phil. And you're Kevin, I presume?"  
Kevin nodded, "That I am! How long have you known my Evie?"  
"Shit," Phil leaned back, sighing. He had to think about that for a minute. "Ever since I was eight or nine. I've been friends with her brother since then. I wasn't really friends with her until middle school, but once that happened she and I were pretty close."  
"Oh, so you've known her for a long time," Kevin nodded, "That's great. She hasn't mentioned talking to you lately," he scrunched his face up in confusion.  
"Well, her brother's getting married. I haven't seen her for awhile until recently," Phil explained. He thought for a moment, "She hasn't mentioned me _lately, you said?"_

Kevin nodded, "She talks about you sometimes. I mean she talks about Doug sometimes, too. And Stu, who I think is her dentist?" Kevin shrugged, "I don't know you're the only other one I'vemet besides Doug. But I-" he paused, hearing Evelyn's door click shut and put his finger to his lips and began to act as if he'd been watching TV the whole time.  
"Oh, Ev, sweetie," he looked up at the girl as she entered, "You look adorable."  
She laughed, "Thanks, Kev."  
She was wearing a simple white sleeveless button up blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt and she had on shiny black heels. She had taken her hair out of the messy bun she'd thrown it into at the dress shop and had straightened it and fixed it to lay flat on her shoulders. She'd touched up her makeup and was applying lipstick as Kevin complimented her.  
"Oh, Kev, you're a doll," she blushed, waving him off with her hand. "You ready to go, Phillip?"  
He nodded at her and the two of them made their way to the car.  
Dinner was an eventful experience, as events with Alan usually were. He had continuously asked if the Italians really used the Italian dressing and if Caesar had invented his own dressing because he didn't like the Italian's dressing. Or Ranch. Alan had a bizarre thing about Ranch dressing; he really couldn't stand it.  
Evelyn laughed as she pulled up next to her brother's apartment, "Well, Phil, I guess I'll talk to you later," she turned to face him. He nodded, "Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe?"  
"If you remember to text me, then yes," she yawned, "I'm too tired to remember."  
"Maybe you should stay here?"  
She shook her head no, "I have rehearsal in the morning and my costume is at home, I really can't."  
"Costume?" he raised his eyebrows playfully and she smacked his arm. He laughed, "Well I will try and remember to talk to you tomorrow, Evelyn. It's kind of weird to suddenly have you back in our lives, I can't allow you to disappear again."  
She laughed and leaned over to hug him, "Good night, Phil."  
"Good night, Ev."


	3. Three

**Author's Note**: Here you go, sorry it's been so long, I just went back to school last week and I've been trying to get some time to do this. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hangover, 'nor do I own any of the characters except for my own._

* * *

Evelyn fell back on the couch in her brother's apartment, pulling the heels off of her feet. Phil walked in, looking amused, "Rough day?"

She looked up at him, ringlets of curls falling into her face. He had been dressed for school still, in appropriate dress slacks and a shirt that had the first few buttons undone. His sleeves were unbuttoned as well and rolled up loosely to his elbows. He held a tumbler to his lips as he leaned in the doorway, smirking at her.

She had been dressed in a yellow sundress that ended at the middle of her thigh. It was a sleeveless eyelet dress with a bow in the middle of the front under her chest and it had a boat neck. She had matching yellow heels on, now discarded on the floor. Her hair had been piled high into a bun and after the long day, pieces were falling out of her up do and into her face casually.

"I have successfully thrown a bridal shower," she sighed, leaning backwards onto the couch. He laughed and handed her the tumbler, "Here, you could probably use this more than I could."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip, wincing and handing it back, "Ew, Phil, you know I hate scotch."

He smiled, knowingly, "Yeah, but I thought it'd be nice to offer," he snickered and sat next to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Because you knew I would give it back."

He nodded, "Exactly. How was the bridal shower?"

"Good, but now I have to plan a bachelorette party," she pouted. "Phil? Could you jump out of a cake or something for us?"

"First of all, I've never heard of a bachelorette party where guys jumped out of cakes…that's for the guys. Secondly, you wish," he mumbled, sipping from his glass. "I think they have someone you could hire to help teach women to strip," he suggested. He immediately wanted to smack himself in the face after imagining Evelyn taking that class.

She nodded, "I heard about that," she sucked her bottom lip in and nodded, "Maybe. Why is her party the night before his, aren't they usually on the same night?"

Phil groaned, "Don't ask me that, Doug wanted to tell you himself."

"Tell me what?" she grew excited, widening her eyes.

"Tell her what?" Doug entered, throwing his jacket off to the side. Phil covered his mouth at an angle so that only Doug would see and mouthed the word _Vegas_. Doug nodded, "Oh, that."

"Oh what?" Evelyn sprang upwards from the couch and grabbed her brother by the collar, "Oh, what? What is it, Doug?"

He chuckled, "Sit back down before you pee yourself, Evie." She listened to him and sat obediently, moving in her seat every now and again. He began to speak, "I decided, and after running it by the guys to make sure it was okay, that I want you to go to my bachelor party. I understand it's kind of weird to go to your brother's bachelor party, but you were one of our best friends when we were younger, Evie. And it's not like we're going to strip clubs," Phil looked up and pouted, but Doug continued, "We're just going to drink and gamble. And because you have to be there for Tracy's bachelorette party, we made it for the day after. Sooo, what do you say?" he gave her a little grin after he spoke.

Evelyn beamed, she'd been to Vegas a few times to dance at concerts, but she had never really had time to enjoy herself there. She nodded excitedly, "Yes, yes, yes, if you really want me there then I will definitely go!"

Doug was smiling broadly, "Great!"

* * *

"Evelyn, come on! We have to go get Phil!" her brother was beeping the horn of the car his future father-in-law had allowed him to borrow. She groaned and screamed out a _One more minute!_ before she finally dragged her suitcase out to the car and got it into the trunk. She kissed Kevin goodbye on the cheek and got into the back seat.

"Hi, Alan!" she beamed over towards him. He turned around in the front seat glad that someone had acknowledged him and smiled at her, "Hi, Evelyn! Are you excited?"  
She nodded, smiling brightly at him, "I really am. How about you, Alan?"

"What about me?" he asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Never mind!"

Doug pulled up next to the curb in front of the school as soon as a soccer mom van pulled out. Alan immediately covered his face and began shifting uncomfortably in his seat after a minute.

"Um, Alan, are you alright?" Evelyn leaned forward to check on him.

He nodded, pausing. "Did you have to park so close?" He asked, sounding concerned.

Doug nodded, "Yeah, why? What's the matter?" Evelyn looked as equally confused as her brother did and Alan sighed and continued trying to hide his face, "I shouldn't be here."

Evelyn giggled, becoming slightly amused by the man's awkwardness, "Why is that, Alan?"

Alan looked out of his eyes to make sure that someone wasn't looking at him, "I'm not supposed to be within two hundred feet of a school."

Evelyn burst out laughing as Doug's mouth hung open in shock, "What?"

"Or a Chuck E Cheese," he added on quietly. Evelyn began laughing madly at that one and covered her mouth. She put her hand on Alan's shoulder, "It's okay, Alan, Phil's coming out right now," she nodded towards the entrance to where Phil was walking towards the group. A kid called after him and he shouted that he didn't know him and it was the weekend before making his way over the sidewalk and to the car.

He stopped and stared at the car for a moment. It was Tracy's father's and he had loaned it to Doug to drive to Vegas in style before warning them about Herpes. "Shit!" Phil cried out and handed his bag to Evelyn. He stepped onto it and sat down inside.

"Hey watch the leather!" Doug whined.

"Oh, calm down. I'm driving!"  
"No chance," Doug grinned at him.

"Good morning, Evelyn!"

"Actually, it's the afternoon, Phil," she answered, chuckling, "But my morning was pretty nice. How was school?"

He rolled his eyes, "Speaking of, can we get a move on before any of them try and talk to me?" Doug laughed and pulled off as Phil stared at Alan, "Who's that?"

"That's Alan," Doug told him, "Tracy's brother."

"I've met you four times," Alan turned to face Phil, slightly insulted.

"Yeah," Evelyn gave a mock glare to Phil, "We even went out to dinner with him the week after the engagement," she scoffed, "Sheesh, Phillip."

"Oh, yeah," Phil spoke up like he actually remembered Alan. Everyone in the car except for Alan himself knew it was faked, "How's it goin?" Alan beamed, glad that Phil had 'remembered' him and turned back around in his seat.

As they pulled up in front of Stu's house, everyone looked around the car at each other. Immediately, all eyes fell on Evelyn. She shook her head, "I got him last time, it's someone else's turn!"

Phil groaned, "I'll do it." He then cupped his hands over his mouth to amplify the sound he made, "Paging Dr. Faggot!" he yelled out. Evelyn held in a giggle as he repeated the phrase and they saw Stu make his way to the car.

He gave Phil a nasty look as he put his suitcase in the back and got into the car the proper way instead of jumping in, "Did you really have to do that?" Phil shrugged as Stu continued, "She's going to be nasty for hours now."

"Good thing you'll be out of state," Evelyn piped up, popping her head forward so that Stu could see her behind Phil. He smiled softly at her and shrugged. Then, they were somewhat silent until the interstate.

Alan began to hang himself out of the window and scream ecstatically that they were going to Vegas. Evelyn sighed and looked over at him as he began pointing and screaming at the closed window of another car that was driving next to them. There was a little blonde girl inside and she had obviously had enough of Alan's screaming, so she promptly turned to him and flipped him off. Evie giggled, turning her head to face the other way as Alan sat back down in his seat quietly.

Phil glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. She had her head near his shoulder, almost resting on it, but not quite. Her hair was up, but her bangs were being casually tossed around by the wind coming in through the convertible. She had her lips slightly turned up, still in a soft smile. He caught himself smiling and turned back to face the front of the car.

"Hey Alan, am I good over there?" Doug questioned his future brother in law as he flipped his blinker on to switch lanes.

"Yeah," Alan spoke up, not even looking.

As Doug was in between lanes, a huge truck began beeping the horn and Doug had to immediately switch back to avoid being hit. Evelyn screamed shrilly and buried herself into Phil's chest, nearly jumping onto his lap.

"Jesus Christ!"  
"Oh my God!"  
"What the fuck!" Evelyn added to her friends' cursing. Alan was laughing hysterically and Phil chuckled a bit as Evelyn and Stu stared wide eyed at Alan's seat. Evelyn began kicking the seat, screaming profanities at the man while Doug tried to scream over her about the leather of the car.

"That was NOT funny," Doug shouted once every thing had cleared up a bit and every one was silent.

* * *

Evelyn leaned on the counter of the gas station convenience store as Alan pumped the gas outside and the boys went to go buy treats. She could hear Alan's muffled voice through the slightly open door. As an old man began to state how nice the car was, Alan told him to keep moving and not to even look at it.

"I'll hit an old man in public," he stated finally as the man began to walk away. Evelyn giggled, cupping a hand over her mouth and turning around so her back was leaning on the counter now.

"What's so funny?" Phil questioned as he slid up next to her.

"Alan," she shrugged, "He's pretty amusing."

"Yeah, he's actually pretty funny," he then turned to Doug who had joined them, "Is he like all there, mentally?"

"I think so," he shrugged, "Tracey did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble or drink too much."

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin, he comes with instructions and shit," he groaned.

"What the fuck is he supposed to do? Sit in the room and play board games all night?" Evelyn rolled her eyes, playing with the strip on the pack of gum she'd been holding.

"And one water," Stu came up, kind of singing his sentence out as he placed a water on the counter with everyone else's stuff.

"How's Melissa?" Evelyn mused, knowing he'd been on the phone with her.

"Good, I told her that we were just outside of wine country and she _bought it_!"

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that after dating for forever you have to lie about going to Vegas?" Evelyn tilted her head as she looked at Stu.

"No," Stu defended his psycho girlfriend.

"Yeah," Phil rolled his eyes, "Okay. But it's okay for her to fuck a waiter on a cruise."

"_What?" _Evelyn cried out, eyes wide. She had never known that.

"Yeah, you didn't hear about that one?" Phil raised an eyebrow to his female friend.

"First of all she was drunk!" Stu defended her. Evelyn turned to look at him, bewildered.

"You're defending her?" She cried out.

"Second of all, it wasn't a waiter. It was a bartender."

"That doesn't make it any better!" Evelyn cried out, "She still cheated on you, Stu!"

"And he didn't even come inside of her for your information."

"That is one of the most disgusting statements that I have absolutely never needed to know about anyone. Thank you, Stu." Evelyn glared at him, "How do you even know that's true anyways?"

"Because," Stu puffed out his chest, almost proud that he was right, "Melissa's grossed out by semen."

Evelyn scoffed, "Semen? She's grossed out by semen? I mean I get it that you can be grossed out by semen but to the point that you don't-" she stopped talking, not even knowing where she was going with her retort. The boys looked at her, interested in what she would say next. "Whatever. I'm going to the car. I personally cannot believe you're still with her after that though."

Evelyn pushed through the group of boys and made her way outside to the car. She smiled at Alan who looked up at her, smiling excitedly.

"We're almost there!" he told her, beaming.

She chuckled, climbing into the middle of the back seat and crossing her arms with a huff. Phil climbed in next to her, laughing, "Nice little rant, Evie," he handed her the energy drink she'd had on the counter and the pack of gum she'd had as well.

"Thanks Phil," she mumbled, continuing to play with the strip on the pack of gum. He laughed, "Don't worry. Stu's pretty stupid when it comes to Melissa, but at least he's not getting married to her."

Evelyn nodded, "That's true…that's always good." She smiled up at Phil, "I never knew you could be so _comforting_, Phil Wenneck. You've really shocked me."

He laughed, "Oh, shut up."

As the boys piled back into the car, Evelyn noticed that Alan was reading a book. Curious, she leaned forward to see it was about counting cards. Alan spoke up, startling her backwards. "It says here we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?"

Doug looked over at him cautiously, "I don't think you should be doing much gambling tonight, Alan."

"It's not gambling when you know you're going to win," he nearly scoffed, "Counting cards is a fool proof system."

"It's also illegal!"

"It's not illegal, it's just frowned upon…like masturbating on an airplane."

Evelyn choked on her drink, laughing, "What? That's illegal, too, Alan!"

"Yeah," Alan defended himself, "Maybe after 9/11 when everyone got so sensitive! Thanks a lot, Bin Laden."

Evelyn bit her tongue to keep from blatantly laughing at him, "Oh yeah, I'm so upset now. Good thing they didn't make it illegal on trains," she winked jokingly. Phil looked over at her, eyebrows raised. She smacked him in the chest and rolled her eyes.

"Either way, you gotta be super smart to count cards, buddy. Okay?"

"Yeah? Well, maybe we should tell that to Rain Man…he practically bankrupt a casino and he was a ruh-tard."

"A _what_?" Evelyn shrieked. Why hadn't she hung out with Alan before? This guy was a riot!

"A ruh-tard."

"_Re_tard," Doug corrected him, rolling his eyes.

Evelyn pointed, nearly hitting Phil in the face, "Look! We're in Vegas!"

Phil looked over at her glaring, "You almost messed up my good looks," he pouted.

She smiled softly, "Oh Phillip, only a wrecking ball could mess up those good looks," she patted him lightly on the cheek and looked over at Stu who was looking at a brochure. Phil smiled softly, turning away as he took a sip from his drink.

**

* * *

Author's Note**: And next time: _Vegas!_


	4. Four

Author's Note: Here you go everyone, thank you for reading and I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hangover.**

* * *

It was night by the time they got to the hotel. Doug gave the car keys to the valet and he and Alan each begged the man to be very careful on the ten foot drive to the parking garage. Once inside of the hotel they all leaned onto the counter, hands in front of them, with the exception of Alan.

A pretty brunette spun to face them with a smile, "Hi, checking in?"

"Yes," Stu beamed, "We have a reservation under Dr. Price."

Evelyn noted how Phil rolled his eyes and she giggled slightly, nudging him from her spot between him and Stu. The woman began to type into the hotel computer to find their reservation and Alan finally put an arm up onto the counter, leaning casually.

"Dr. Price?" Phil finally commented. Evelyn kicked him in the ankle, but it did nothing to stop the mockery that was coming. "Stu, you're a _dentist,_ don't try to get fancy."

"It's not fancy, it's true."

"He's a dentist," Phil repeated to the woman who was shuffling things around, "Don't get too excited. If someone has a heart attack you should probably still call 911."

"We'll be sure to do that," she smiled. Evelyn could tell the woman felt awkward as well as amused.

"I have a question," Alan spoke up. He was holding a pager. Evelyn's eyes bugged out of her head, they still made those? "Do you know if the hotel's pager friendly?"

"What do you mean?" The desk clerk was confused.

"I'm just asking cause I'm not getting a sig on my beeper."

"I'm not sure," she locked eyes with Evelyn for a moment who just shrugged.

"Is there a payphone bank? You know… a bunch of payphones? Business."

"There's a phone in your room," she suggested.

"That'll work," he finally put the little beeper away.

"So," she turned back to the rest of them, "I have you in a two bedroom suite, is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Doug reached for the packet. Phil leaned forward, causing the woman to look towards him, "Actually, I was wondering if you had any villas available?"

"Phil, we're not even going to be in the room, it's no big deal we can share beds for one night," Stu chuckled. Evelyn raised an eyebrow, share beds with these guys?

"I'm bunking with Phil," Alan spoke up. "You good with that?"

Doug and Evie each exchanged glances, giggling to themselves.

"No," Phil turned away from him, "I'm not good with that. Guys, we're not sharing beds! What are we, twelve years old? And what about Evelyn? Hm? You think she wants to sleep with one of us?"

Evelyn looked over at Phil, eyes a little wide due to the wording of that. He winked at her and she made a little face, "I could always just share the bed with Doug. We used to sleep in the same room when we were younger, anyways."

"No!" Phil rolled his eyes. She could tell he really didn't want to sleep with Alan. "I'm sorry," he looked for the name tag, "Lisa. How much is the villa?"

"We have one villa available and it's forty-two hundred for the night."

"Is it awesome?" Alan spoke up. Evelyn laughed as the clerk responded that it was pretty awesome.

"Great, we'll take it!" Phil spoke up. "Stu give them your card."

Stu looked up, "What? I can't give her my credit card."

"We'll split it," Doug suggested.

"What?" Evie looked at him as if he'd sprouted another head at the same time Phil cried out, "Are you crazy? This is on us. This is your bachelor party! It's on us. Stu, give her your card."

"You don't get it, Melissa checks my statements."

Evelyn rolled her eyes before pulling her card out and placing it down on the counter. The clerk slid it off towards herself before typing in the number.

"Evelyn!" Doug looked at his sister, eyes wide.

"What? I know there was going to be a fight between the two of them if I hadn't had done it and I can afford it," she shrugged, "So why not?"

"This isn't the real Caesar's palace, is it?" Alan spoke up again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, Caesar didn't actually live here, did he?"

Evelyn slammed her head down onto the counter, mumbling under her breath.

* * *

As she turned the knob to the hotel room, Phil was nearly right on top of her, trying to get in as quickly as possible. She yanked the door open and her eyes widened as she ran in, "Oh my God!"

"Holy shit!"  
"This is awesome!"

The boys entered and stared around, "Wow! This place is enormous, is this all one suite?" Doug was walking around, almost in circles, "Thank you, Evie!" He picked his younger sister up and twirled her around, "I love you!"

She giggled, "I love you, too! Now, put me down!"

Phil was staring out of the window, "Alright ladies, pick a room and get dressed!"

Evelyn dashed to a room and slammed the door shut, giggling happily as she flung herself down onto the bed. Closing her eyes, she didn't notice the door open so when a weight dropped down onto the bed her eyes opened wide with shock.

Phil smiled at her, "There are only four rooms," he mumbled. "Can I stay with you so I don't have to stay with Alan?"

She giggled, staring up at him. He was laying on his side next to her on the bed and was angled so that he was looking down at her. She nodded, "I guess so, Phil. But no funny business," she raised both eyebrows up, "Not like prom house."

Phil chuckled. When they had all gone to prom together, Phil had drunkenly stumbled into the bed that Evie was supposed to be sharing with Stu. However Stu had passed out on the floor somewhere and never made it into the bed. Phil had gotten a little touchy feely that night and no one had known what had happened to his prom date.

"I promise," he pushed some of her hair out of her face, "Not like prom house."

She slid out from under his arm and went into the bathroom to change.

When she exited the bathroom she was dressed in a very short red dress. It came to about her mid thigh and was somewhat snug on her. It showed off her cleavage very nicely and it had red lace sleeves to her elbows and just above her bra, the back was lace. She had high, shiny black heels on that made her legs look thinner and longer.

She had smoothed her hair so that it fell in loose curls around her shoulders and she had also redone her makeup. She pouted jokingly at Phil as she leaned in the doorway and fluffed her hair. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Evie," Phil breathed out. "You look gorgeous."

"Aw, thank you _dah_-ling," she giggled, "I'm really fond of your look. Although, I'm pretty certain that there's a policy about wearing shirts in the casino, sweetheart."

He chucked, "Oh, yeah?" he tackled her onto the bed and began tickling her. "A policy, huh?"

"Phil, stop!" she giggled, trying to smack him away from her.

"Ehh," he paused for a moment and acted as if he were truly considering it. Evie's eyes lit up with hope before he grinned, "Nah," and continued the assault. She began shrieking, "Stop, stop, stop, _Phil_, _stop_!" She whined out at the end.

"_Why_?" he mocked her, smiling as he whined, "It's so much _fun_!"

"_Please_," she begged, out of breath. He could see tears in corners of her eyes from laughing so hard. "Okay," he paused, "I'll strike a deal with you."

"Okay, what?" she looked up, taking short little breaths. He chuckled.

"I don't know, make me an offer."

She rolled her eyes, "What kind of offer do you want me to make?"

"Make an offer," he repeated, eyes twinkling.

She moved her face upwards towards his own. He moved back an inch or so, "What are you doing?" he asked confused. "Making an offer," she mumbled her reply before shoving her head upwards so that her lips met his , closing her eyes. She didn't dare breathe as she was too nervous. She hoped Phil didn't laugh at her or freak out. There was just something about the way he looked tonight in his black shirt with his black jacket and the way his hair was slicked back.

She felt him begin to press his lips back against hers as well and his hands began to grip onto her waist. They broke apart for a moment and each opened their eyes. They were somewhat dazed and Evie took a little breath and began to explain herself, but before she could his mouth was back upon hers, red hot.

She let out a little moan at the force of his lips on hers and pushed her body up into his. A knock on the door caused the two to break apart, literally causing Phil to jump away and land in a heap onto the floor.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Doug's voice entered the room. They each looked down guiltily. Phil because he had kissed his best friend's sister and Evie because she had kissed her brother's best friend.

"Yeah," she called back, scooting to the edge of the bed. She stood up and fixed the skirt of her dress.

"Okay, meet me in Stu's room," she heard her brother's footsteps fade away.

Phil was still somewhat in shock and as he stood up, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked over at Evelyn who was in the mirror, fixing her hair. "Nice bargain," he winked with a chuckle.

She laughed and touched up her lipstick before motioning to him and then her mouth. He looked in the mirror and saw he had acquired some lipstick. Laughing, he began to wipe it off as she left the room.

She ran, quickly in tiny steps, to Stu's room in her heels before leaping onto the bed. Doug was in a chair already, laughing at his sister.

Stu was parading around in just his underwear, a towel over his shoulder, as he spoke to Melissa.

"Yeah, we even met the owner. His name? Um, Caesar."

"_Palache_," Evie giggled. He repeated it.

"Well, I gotta go," he told her, "We're gonna go hit this wine tasting." Evie kept her eyes fixed on Stu and didn't flinch as Phil plopped down onto the bed as well. "Okay, love you. Bye."

"I'm not even going to say anything, it's so embarrassing," Phil rolled his eyes.

Stu didn't pay his comment any mind as he put his watch on, "Where's Alan?"

"He went downstairs," Doug sounded confused, "He said he had to get some things?"

"Good!" Stu beamed, "Cause I," he flexed a muscle, "Have something," another flex, "To show you," and another flex. Evie giggled, covering her mouth. Stu then held out a box and her smile dropped as Doug smiled, taking it, "Uh, oh," he grinned.

"What the Hell is that?"

"I hope it's for me," Evie glared at Stu.

He shrugged, "What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a big fucking mistake is what I think it is."

"I agree with Phillip," Evie nodded.

"I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony of course," he grinned as Doug congratulated him. Evie was still glaring at him. "It's a nice ring," Doug added on.

"Thanks, it was my grand mother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that baby, it's legit."

"And you want to give that ring to a bitch like Melissa," Evie sighed.

"Have you not listened to anything Evelyn and I have ever said to you? Ever?" Phil looked over at Stu, insulted.

"We've been dating for three years. This is how it works."

"A, that is bullshit," Phil was growing increasingly more agitated the more Stu defended Melissa. "And B, she is a complete bitch."

"Hey!" Doug mocked, "That is his fiancée you're talking about."

Evie glared even more, "Are you kidding me? You're kidding me right? You know it's true, she's a raging psychopath!"

"She beats him!" Phil cried out. Evie looked at him in shock, "What?" Phil just nodded.

"That was only twice," Stu rolled his eyes, "And I was out of line!"

"You're fucking with me right?" Evie jumped off the bed, "Please tell me you're fucking joking and that she did not beat you, because I swear to God I will rip her ugly fucking hair right out of her head."

Phil raised his eyebrows at Evie's threat as Stu continued to defend her. "She's strong willed and I like that."

Phil was the one to jump up this time and Doug got out of his chair in case he needed to stop anyone from throwing a fit. "Wow, you're just in denial aren't you? And not to mention that she fucked a sailor!"

"Hey!" Doug cried out, "He was a bartender!"

Evie chuckled a bit at her brother mocking all of them to calm them down.

"Guys," Stu finished putting his deodorant on. "I'm standing right here so I can hear everything you're saying. You know."

"Hey guys," a voice caused them all to turn to the doorway. Evie smiled at Alan who was holding a plastic bag. "You ready to let the dogs out?"

"_What_?" Phil cried out. Evie began laughing.

"You know, like Who let the dogs out, who, who, who, who, who," he did a little dance and Evelyn smiled at him.

"Who brought this guy?" Phil looked around.

Doug nodded, "Yes, Alan, we are ready to let the dogs out."

They all left the room and as they were walking down the hallway, Evelyn noticed Alan shake his hair. She giggled, muffling the noise with her hands once more. Phil pressed the button on the elevator and waited. He turned to Alan, "You're not really wearing that are you? Or are you guys just fucking with me?"

"What?" Alan looked confused.

"The man purse."

"This is where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. And plus, it's a satchel and Indiana Jones wears one." Evie patted Alan's back, proud of him, "And Dr. Jones is pretty hot," she nodded.

"So does Joy Beyhart," Phil rolled his eyes.

As the doors opened a man with a mustache jumped away from a girl who was smiling blissfully. Evelyn scrunched her nose up.

"We're going up," the guy said quickly.

"That's okay, so are we," Phil stepped onto the elevator.

"It is?" Evie looked to Doug who just shrugged and followed Phil.

Once the creep and his female companion got off the elevator, it was a nice calm ride up. They followed Phil all the way to the roof.

"It says no trespassing," Stu was whining.

"Oh shut up," Phil opened the door.

"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked," Stu yelled, "We are definitely not supposed to be up here."

"We're paying for a villa we can do whatever the fuck we want," Phil turned to him, "Okay? Now just wedge the door open."

He found a ladder on the side of the wall and began to climb up it. Evelyn let everyone go in front of her and she followed all of them up.

"How the Hell did you find this place?" Doug asked. Phil just grinned. "Look at the view up here!"

Evie grinned as she finally made it to the same level as everyone else. "Oh, wow, it's gorgeous!"

Alan was standing off in the corner and Phil was the first to notice, "You okay over there Alan?" He muttered a yeah, and Doug noticed that he was up to something. "What do you got over there, Alan?"

Alan made his way over with some shot glasses and a bottle. Evie cringed.

"Uh, oh," Doug smiled, "A little Jagermeister. Good idea, on the roof."

"No, this is a good idea," Stu smiled, holding out his glass. "I'd actually like to make a little toast. To Doug and Tracey, may tonight be, but a minor speed bump in a otherwise very happy and healthy relationship."

They all downed their shots and Evie nearly threw up at the taste as Alan refilled their glasses. She recovered and held her glass out, "To my brother who, at least I think, is marrying one of the most amazing women alive. Good job on Tracey, Doug. I'm really glad you picked someone I'll be proud to call my sister."

Again, they all downed their shots and as Alan refilled them, Phil tried to make a speech, but Alan interrupted with a speech of his own. "I'd like to say something that I prepared for tonight."

Doug rubbed Phil's shoulder to tell him that it was okay and to leave Alan alone.

"Hello, how about that ride in? Guess that's why they call it sin city, hahaha," Evie and Phil looked at each other, eyebrows raised, "You guys may not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack. So when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And then I met Evelyn, and she was one of my own, too. And my wolf pack grew by two. So there were three of us in the wolf pack now. I was alone and now there were three. And six months ago, when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought, "Wait a second, could it be?" And now I know for sure, I just added two more guys to my wolf pack. Five of us wolves, running around the desert together, in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight, I make a toast!"

He yanked out a knife and cut his own hand. Evelyn screamed shrilly, "What are you doing, Al!"

"Blood brothers," he spoke scarily.

"Make him stop!" Stu cried.

"Alan," Doug spoke calmly as Phil looked at Alan as if he were a maniac, "We're not going to cut ourselves, okay? Give me the knife, thank you. Are you okay?" Alan was sucking on the cut on his hand and he just nodded.

"Get in here crazy," Phil spoke up, making the final toast. "To a night the five of us will never forget," everyone raised their glasses up before downing the liquid inside.


	5. Five

**Author's Note:Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you guys like it! And to HeraOfTheStars: I'm trying to make my chapters longer because I know that I hate reading fics with itty bitty chapters, haha. Also, I'm glad that you like that I made them kiss before the night happened. I thought it was a pretty big risk because I don't remember seeing it anywhere else, but I'm glad it worked! Enjoy, everyone!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hangover._

* * *

Evelyn lifted her head up and squinted her eyes shut almost immediately. She moaned slightly, shifting over into something warm. She opened one eye and noticed Phil next to her. Still tired, she just yawned and snuggled into him before the pressure on her bladder caused her to get up and stretch. She realized that they were on the floor, not even on their bed in the room. _So much for a villa_, she thought with a sigh before making her way, still bleary eyed, to the bathroom. She stopped for a moment and noticed a woman next to Stu. Shrugging, she entered the bathroom.

After relieving herself, she crawled onto the cool tile of the bathroom floor and closed her eyes. The coolness of the floor felt great against her flushed skin and as something warm curled up next to her she smiled, almost hearing herself purr with contentment.

The next thing she could recall was a loud roar and a man (though it sounded like a frightened woman) screaming. The door slammed shut and she could hear the boys outside all yelling.

"Control yourself! Goddamn, put on some pants."

"Phil, do not go in the bathroom! There is a _tiger _in the bathroom!" _Tiger? _Evie raised an eyebrow, still snuggling into the mysterious warmth.

"What?" She heard Stu try and ask calmly.

"There is a jungle cat in the bathroom!"

She heard Phil sigh and opened an eye when the door creaked open. He slammed it shut, "Holy shit! He's not kidding!"

_What_? Evie raised her head up.

The door opened again before slamming again, "And it's got Evie!"

"What do we do?" Alan asked, frightened, "I can't let my new sister get eaten by a jungle cat!"

"What are you talking about?" They all turned as Evelyn moaned from the bathroom. She was kind of flattered that Alan referred to her as his new sister and smiled inwardly.

"Evie," Phil's voice filtered through the door, "Don't panic, but you're cuddling with a tiger."

She scoffed, sitting up. As she turned to face it, she felt her mouth drop open. It looked up at her, curiously, as if to ask why she moved.

"Good kitty," she whispered with a smile, holding out her hand. It sniffed it, before dropping it's head down. She nearly squealed, rubbing her hand over it's soft fur while beaming like a mad woman.

"Bye, bye, kitty," she whispered, kissing it on the forehead. She exited, smiling, "Oh, she's so ferocious." She did a little shake of her shoulders at her last word before giggling.

"You okay, buddy?" Phil asked, sitting down across from Stu.

"No, I am in so much pain right now."

"Goddamn," Phil glanced around. "Look at this place, it's a mess!"

"How does a tiger get into the bathroom," Alan was walking around. Evie turned to look at him before shrieking when she noticed that he had no pants on and turning away, "It almost killed me!"

"Oh, bullshit, she's a darling! Lovely snuggling companion."

"Bro, would you mind putting on some pants? I find it kind of weird that I have to ask twice," Phil rolled his eyes, looking over at Evie. She laughed, before noticing that Phil's shirt was completely unbuttoned and she turned her attention to survey the room.

"They have your credit card downstairs," Stu frowned, "I'm so sorry, Evie. I can help pay for it if you want, I'm sure I've got some cash on me still."

She shrugged, "Don't worry about it, Stu, I just got paid last week."

"What the fuck happened last night?" Phil leaned back.

"Hey guys, am I missing a tooth?" Stu asked, poking around at the front of his mouth. Evie's eyes widened as she nodded and Phil just began laughing. Stu picked up a tray and screamed, "Oh my God! My lateral incisor! It's gone!"

"You need to just calm down, everything's fine, okay? Alan, go wake up Doug and we'll go get coffee and get the fuck out of this hotel before housekeeping shows up, alright?"

"What should I tell Melissa, I lost a tooth and I have no idea how it happened."

"Well, I can tell her that I punched you in the fucking mouth after you told me your bright idea to marry her," Evie suggested.

"No cursing," Phil muttered, "Stu, you're freaking me the fuck out I have a massive hangover and I just want to calm down."

"Doug's not in his room," Alan entered, using the bed sheet from the floor as a makeshift skirt, "I looked everywhere. And plus his mattress is gone."

"His mattress?" Evie looked confused. "He's really not in here?"

"I checked every room, I swear," Alan looked at her. She looked down.

"He probably went down to the pool to get some breakfast," Phil suggested, "So let's get cleaned up and go down, okay? I'll call him," he dialed Doug's number.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly," Stu poked at his missing tooth again. Evie snorted, "Don't touch it!"

A phone began to ring in the room and Phil and Evelyn both looked up as Alan answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's Phil."

"Oh hey Phi- this is Doug's phone," he closed it.

Evie's hand snapped to her hair and she began playing with it out of nervous habit. Then, a loud cry caused them all to look around.

"What the fuck is that?" Stu looked at Phil.

"Oh, no," Evie whispered, following the noise. She opened the closet and gasped, the boys following her.

"Who's fucking baby is that?"

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?" Stu asked Alan.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms, no one's here!"

"I thought I saw someone this morning," Evelyn recalled, "But I can't really remember.

"Check it's collar or something," Alan told them.

Stu bent down, smiling and began to rub the baby's tummy. "Stu, we don't have time for this, let's get going."

Evie snapped her head to Phil, "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"We're not leaving the baby here, there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom!"

"Exactly!" Evie cried out, picking up the baby and holding him on her hip, "Hey, buddy," she smiled at him, tapping his nose, "Aren't you just the cutest thing?"

"It's not our baby," Phil defended.

"I have to side with them," Alan shrugged.

"Alright fine, we'll take it with us," he shrugged, "Can you two just find some pants?"

"Who two?" Evelyn asked, confused.

"You and Toga man over there," Phil walked away.

"I don't have pants on?" she looked down to see that she was in a simple t-shirt and underwear combo. She shrugged and brought the baby with her to the room she had supposed to have shared with Phil last night. Alan knocked on the door, incredibly in pants already, "Can I hold him?"

Evie smiled, handing him over, "Don't drop him!"

As Alan left, she found a pair of black shorts and a nice clean t-shirt along with heeled sandals. She changed and checked her reflection. After fixing her makeup in the mirror she combed through her hair. She began to leave when Phil began to enter.

"Oh, hey, Phil," she smiled.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he whispered, "Stu and I don't."

"Not really. I remember bits of this morning," she shrugged. "You and the tiger are in a pretty big competition for who is nicer to snuggle with."

"What?" he looked confused.

"I woke up next to you this morning. Then I went into the bathroom and passed out."

"And when you woke up did you have clothes on?" he whispered, stepping inside the room and closing the door a bit. He didn't need to let Stu or Alan in on anything that could have (and probably did) happen between the best man and the maid of honor last night.

She nodded, "I had my shirt and my underwear on. Why?" She then laughed, "You don't think we…do you?" He shrugged and her gaze shifted to the room. She noticed a used condom on the bed and sighed, "Well, that answers that," she nodded in the direction of it. He groaned, "Doug's going to kill me!"

"Let's find Dougie and then we can worry, okay?" she smiled and patted his head, standing on her tip toes to do so, before leaving the room.

They all made their way to the elevator and Evie smiled at the sight of Alan with the baby strapped to his chest. She began giggling and tickling the baby's tummy, making cute noises and excited faces at him as he laughed.

Phil stood behind her, looking down at the sight before him. He smiled softly, remembering when his son was a baby. He and Steph had gotten along back then. However, he had never felt the way he did seeing Evie act like that with a random baby when he had seen Stephanie interact with their own child. It wasn't that he didn't like his son, he loved him. It was just Steph, he guessed. She hadn't been this fun with him when he'd been born. She'd been bitter, mean…one of the reasons that he supposed led them down this road to divorce.

Evie noticed Phil smiling slightly at the sight of her and the baby and smiled softly to herself, blushing as she looked back at the baby. She couldn't believe she had slept with Phil last night. She had always thought he was cute -what girl never had a crush on their older brother's friend?- but she never knew that anything like this would happen between them. And to top it all off her brother, the person who had brought them together and would more than likely tear them apart in rage and betrayal, was missing. She sighed, her smile faltering as she pushed a strand of hair behind her head and went back to cooing at the mystery baby.

An old woman got onto the elevator with the lot and smiled over at them, "Oh, what a cutie. What's his name?"

"Ben," Phil answered, sounding kind of annoyed.

"Carlos," Alan responded, as if Phil's comment never happened. The woman looked a bit scared and confused.

Evelyn laughed lightly, "Oh, please excuse my brother," she waved her hand absently at Phil, "he's still angry that I decided to name him Carlos."

"Oh," the woman laughed, "He's your's?"

"Oh yes, and I love him very much," she smiled, tickling the baby again, "Don't I, sweetie? Doesn't mummy love you?" The baby cried out happily, smiling.

The woman smiled as the elevator reached the lobby, "Well congratulations, he's very cute."

"Thank you!" Evie beamed as they parted from the woman. She began chuckling as they got a table by the pool.

"What was that?" Phil asked grinning. He was usually the best bullshitter out of their group of friends. She smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, but that woman would have surely called security if I hadn't done it and you know that," she smiled up at a young waitress who asked for their order. Evie nearly puked at the thought of food before she ordered juices for the group and asked for a high chair as Alan made it to them with the baby. Phil ordered an entire breakfast causing her to hold her stomach.

Once the baby was seated and the juice arrived, they seemed a bit more calm, now just waiting on Stu. Alan was acting as if the baby was jerking off, giggling to himself. "Hey, guys, look. He's jacking his little wenis."

Evelyn put her hand over her eyes, trying not to laugh, "Inappropriate," Phil heard her mutter.

"Pull yourself together, man," Phil laughed.

"Not at the table, Carlos!" Alan chuckled. Phil laughed at the statement as Stu walked up holding a towel of ice to where his tooth was missing.

"I looked everywhere," he sat down, "The gym, the casino, the front desk…nobody's seen Doug. He's not here."

"He's fine," Phil almost yelled as he noticed the worry cross Evelyn's face, "Seriously, he's a grown man. And you just need to calm down, you're scaring Evie."

"He's not scaring me," she defended, her voice somewhat soft.

"Here, just have some juice," he pushed the glass towards Stu that hadn't been touched yet and Stu threw up onto the cement. Evie cringed, "Gross!"

"Let's take care of this. What's the first thing we remember from last night," Phil turned a napkin over and brought a pen out of nowhere. Evie blinked, _where'd that pen come from?_

She looked over at the pool, a dazed look on her face as the others thought. She could almost envision something.

_She giggled as Phil pushed her up against the wall of the pool. "Phil, stop," she whispered as he began to kiss down her neck. She continued giggling as his fingers found their way to her bathing suit bottoms. When she had changed, she had no idea. "Stop, Doug will kill you!"_

_ "Doug's too busy playing with the tiger with Alan," Phil whispered, "Come on, Eve."_

_ She looked over to where her brother was play wrestling with the tiger, "Okay," she nodded. He grinned, pressing his lips against hers as his fingers yanked her bottoms down. Within a few moments, he was pushing himself inside of her, "Oh, Evie."_

"**Evie**", the same voice, just in a separate tone, called out to her. She looked up, shocked as Phil stared at her. Her face turned beat red. "Do you remember anything or are you going back to sleep?" He teased her.

"We went swimming," she looked away from him, "But I think it was sometime later in the night. Probably before we went up to bed. I don't know. It was dark, but Doug was here."

"We were on the roof having those shots of Jager first," Alan recalled. Stu almost vomited again.

"Great!" Phil wrote that down.

"Then we had dinner at the Palm," he added on. Evie somewhat remembered this. "And then we were playing craps at the Hard Rock and I think Doug was there."

"He definitely was," Phil nodded.

"You know what, I don't even remember going to dinner," Stu smiled sarcastically. Phil agreed with him, "I don't think I've ever been this hung over!"

"After the Hard Rock I blacked out," Alan spoke up, "It was like emptiness, ahahaha." Evie looked shocked at the odd laugh as Stu raised his arms up as if to say _What the Hell_? Even the baby looked at him, eyes widened.

"Okay," Phil changed the subject, "We have up until ten pm, which gives us a twelve hour, or less, window where we could have lost him." He looked at Evie's questioning glance, "For all you know we could have come back to swim before anything else," he shrugged. Evie nodded, understanding.

"What is this?" Alan asked. Evelyn glanced over at what he was holding. A _tooth_. She cringed.

"Oh my God!" Stu cried out, "That is my tooth! Where did you get this? What else is in those pockets?" He grabbed his tooth and glared, accusingly.

Phil smiled, "Wait, that's a good idea, turn out your pockets!"

Evie watched as the boys turned all of those pockets out. She had changed, and her dress hadn't had pockets anyway, so she just sat there.

Phil had dumped change, and condom wrappers, onto his plate. Stu pulled out a receipt and read it aloud, "I have an ATM receipt for the Bellagio at 11:05 for _eight hundred dollars!_" He screamed out, "I am _fucked!_"

"I have a valet ticket from Caesar's. Looks like we got in at five fifteen," Alan threw the ticket down. Evie frowned, they drove?

"Holy shit, we drove last night?"

"Haha, driving drunk. Classic."

Evie was too busy estimating the amount of empty condom wrappers on Phil's section of the table. She noted that there were five. "Looks like you had fun last night," Alan grinned at his newfound idol, "Drunken hookups. Also classic!"

Evie looked at Stu and mouthed _Classic?_ to which he just shrugged.

"What's on your arm?" Alan flicked at a bracelet on Phil's wrist.

"Jesus!" Stu noted, "Phil, you were in the hospital last night!" Evie's eyes widened. When had that happened?

"Phil, are you okay?" Alan asked stupidly. Evie and Phil each rolled their eyes as he replied that he was fine. "No," he told them, "It's a good thing. Now we have a lead!"

"Hey Stu," Alan told him, acting as if 'Carlos' was jerking off again, "You ever see a baby do this?"

Stu rolled his eyes, "Alan, not cool."

"Let's go get the car, okay?" Phil interjected.

"Yeah, Phil and I will deal with the check," Evie added on, handing the valet ticket to Stu who got up at the same time as Alan, "We'll meet you over there," she watched wearily as baby Carlos was strapped back onto Alan's front side.

She got the waitress' attention for the check soon after they left.

"Um, Phil," she paused as she took out her card to pay for the juice and Phil's breakfast, "I have to tell you something that I remembered.

"Yeah?" he watched as the waitress scurried off with the piece of plastic before turning to Evelyn, "What's up?"

"We had sex more than once last night," she sighed. He looked incredulously at the amount of empty condom wrappers in front of him sarcastically as if he hadn't noticed. She sighed again, "We had sex in the pool," she muttered just before the waitress returned. She beamed at the girl and signed the receipt, adding a tip onto it before she stood up and began to leave.

Phil jumped up, "We did?" He sounded a bit excited and as Evie looked at him he grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

She just rolled her eyes as a cruel screech met her ears in the lobby. A woman was dashing towards her, hand outreached as if to smack her. Evie grabbed her hand before she could strike and with her free hand she dug her hand into the woman's hair, pulling and twisting it so the woman had to tilt to keep her balance.

"You _bitch_!" the woman yelled.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Evie hissed, "Don't you ever come at me like that! Who do you think you are?"

"Why not? You punched me last night!"

Evie's eyebrows raised up, "Que?" she asked her.

"Yeah," the woman growled. Evie could see a bruise on the woman's bottom jaw, "All because I said your boyfriend was hot."

"My _boyfriend_?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah, him," the woman nodded over at Phil. He grinned sheepishly again as Evie released the woman, but not her hand.

"I apologize. This man is not my boyfriend. I don't remember much of last night. However, I am sorry for what I did to you. But don't you _ever_ touch me," she growled out.

They left the woman in the lobby and Phil put his arm around Evie's shoulders, "That was pretty hot, Eve. Especially because it was over me," he whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes, shrugging out from underneath him as she stood with Stu. "Is that a mattress?" She nodded up towards the window.

"Some people just can't handle Vegas," a man replied before driving away. A car pulled up in front of them. Evie looked around for a moment to see who else was waiting for a car. _Noone_.

"Here's your car, Officers," the Valet tossed the keys to Phil. Evie looked as if she was about to shit her pants. _We are fucked._


	6. Six

**Author's Note: I'm really glad I've been getting reviews. Thank you guys, so much! Xoxo**

_Ma'am, in the leopard dress…you have an amazing rack._ She scowled, remembering Phil's statement in the car moments ago. He was such a pervert and she couldn't even slap him because Stu was there and she didn't even know what was going on between the two of them.

She sat patiently in the hospital waiting room with baby 'Carlos' on her lap. She was bouncing him up and down on her knee playfully. A few of the nurses were staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at one, curious, "Yes?"

"You were in here last night with a group of boys, right?" the nurse asked, her face turning red.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I knew it was you!" she smiled, relieved, "How are you today, Evie?"

"I'm great. You know my name how?"

"You were a riot last night!" The nurse howled, "You kept taking pictures with us in the one's room," she chuckled. "You lot are a lot of fun."

Evie giggled, "Thanks."

The nurse looked confused, "You didn't have this baby last night."

"Well of course not," Evie rolled her eyes playfully, "We were drunk. Someone was watching him," she smiled. "What kind of a mother do you think I am?" She wondered when it had become so easy for her to lie like this. Had she acquired some of Phil's slyness after she'd slept with him? She shook the thought out of her head quickly.

The nurse smiled as the boys came back out, grumbling about the doctor. The nurse smiled at them, scurrying away.

"We made friends last night," Evie squealed sarcastically as she stood up, "So, what happened?"

"Well, first of all Phil fell down a flight of stairs so it was nothing major," Stu told her, "But apparently we were all drugged with Rufalin last night." Evie scrunched her face up in confusion. "Roofies," Stu explained.

"What?" she looked at him, eyes wide, "Was I raped? Can they do a rape kit?" she was panicking, "Oh my God!"

"Evie, relax, I doubt anyone raped you, you were with us all night," Stu calmed her down. "I don't think that even drugged we'd let anything happen to you!"

"Apparently," Phil tried to change the topic so that she would forget about it and calm down a bit, "We went to a wedding last night. So, we're going to the chapel to see what time we were there and what happened. Okay?"

Evie nodded, following the group to the car as she handed the little baby over to Alan again. She climbed into the cop car in the front, letting Alan and Stu sit in the back with the baby.

Once they pulled into the lot, they sat there for a moment or two arguing. "Just crack a window," Phil said, halfway out of the car already, "He'll be fine."

Evie got out and slammed her door shut, "Don't you _have_ a child?" she snapped at him, ripping the back door open so the boys could get out. She instantly dove for the baby and hugged him to her, kissing his temple.

Phil looked a bit taken aback by the tone of her voice. She had been too at first, but honestly? Leaving a poor defenseless infant in the backseat? "Yeah," Alan spoke up, "What if he gets kidnapped?" Evie smacked herself in the face.

She could attribute most of her anger to the fact that she was still a bit peeved about his comment to the blonde with the amazing rack. He had always liked blondes…

They entered the chapel nervously. "What if they don't remember us?" Stu looked over at them.

"Well, let's just find out," Phil sounded a bit agitated himself. Probably because Evelyn had snapped at him first. She sighed, adjusting the baby on her hip.

There was a woman standing on a small ladder fixing a chandelier while a man stood next to her watching. She noted that the man was just as tall as the woman was as she was on the ladder and probably could have fixed it himself. She rolled her eyes, _men._

"Um, excuse me?" Phil spoke up. The man turned around and his eyes lit up.

"Oh," he cried out, moving towards them, "Look at these guys! What happened, you miss me? You miss Eddie?"

He hugged Phil before squeezing Alan's cheeks, "Look at this guy! He's fucking crazy!" He moved away, "What's going on, eh?" he grinned. "Listen to me, I want to tell you something. I've known some sick people in my life, but this guy is the craziest, wildest bastard I have ever met in my life," he was gesturing at Stu. Evie blinked, "Stu?"

"This guy?" Phil looked shocked.

"Yeah, this guy is out of his mind! I thought he was going to eat my dick," Eddie was laughing. Evie blinked again, _what_? She watched as Eddie hugged Stu and then questioned why he didn't hug him back.

"We're just having a hard time remembering what happened here last night," Stu grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah," Alan piped up, "Was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?"

"Haha, you're cracking my balls, man," Eddie shook his head.

"Eddie, look," Phil spoke up, "We're looking for our friend Doug, do you remember seeing him here last night?"

"Oh yeah, the small guy," Eddie nodded, "Like a monkey?" Evie snorted and he looked over at her and smiled, "Your brother, right, missy?" Evie nodded.

"You saw him?"

"Of course," Eddie turned back to the boys.

"Is there anything you can tell us about what happened last night?" Stu asked, nearly pleading.

"You don't remember nothing?" Eddie asked, kind of frowning. They all shook their heads. Eddie pulled them over to the counter and found a photo album. He turned the cover page to reveal a picture of Stu holding hands with a blonde woman.

"Oh! So I _did_ see a woman in the hotel with you this morning!"

"What?" Stu asked, he looked as if he were panicking, which knowing Stu he was.

"Congratulations, Stu, you got married," Alan beamed as Stu continued flipping through the album, groaning at each new picture.

Evie smiled, looking from behind Phil's arm as she recognized herself in her red dress in a few pictures, "At least I took some nice pictures and I don't look like a hot mess!"

Stu looked over at her, eyes widened, "I'm married and all you care about is how you look in a picture of said event?" Evie shrugged as Phil rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you one thing, man, you look seriously happy here."

Stu growled and Phil continued, "Relax man, Melissa's not going to know anything about this, I'll take care of it."

Eddie came back out, the woman on the ladder earlier dumping a box on the counter as she followed. "What's this?" Stu asked, eyes wider.

"The high roller package, it's what you order…Look we got hats, mugs, calendars…all with pictures of Stu and Jade."

"Her name's Jade?" Phil looked interested. Evie noticed Alan putting on a hat as Eddie grinned, "Oh, she's beautiful man, clean, very tight, tits like that," he motioned to his chest, "that's just because she had a baby though."

"Well, that explains the baby," Phil chuckled.

"Oh, Carlos," Alan beamed.

Evie tickled the baby in questions chin, "Oh, look, sweetheart, we know who your momma is," she smiled.

"Listen, do you do annulments here?" Phil asked.

"Of course I do, it breaks my heart every time," Eddie looked saddened for a moment, "But for you guys, I do for very good price." Evie enjoyed his accent with his broken English and giggled a bit, "But I can't do it with just him, I need the bride…I need both parties here."

"Okay, well do you know where she lives? She must have filled out some paperwork or something, right?"

"Of course," he yelled at the woman to go and find the paper work and some baklava. Evelyn smiled sadly at the woman when she came back and the woman just shrugged, smiling back at her. After they got Jade's information down they made their way back to the stolen cop car.

"Hey, so what about my dad's car?" Alan asked. Evie giggled, he was still wearing the hat and he and Phil were each carrying a box.

"I'm sure Doug has it, listen don't worry, we'll get it back," he reassured him.

As Phil opened the trunk and began to throw the boxes into it, Stu spoke up, "Then I vote we torch this cop car and all this shit with it."

Evie rolled her eyes, moving away from the group as they began to discuss the matter. She opened the back door and put the baby in the middle, sliding in next to him.

"See look, we can take care of this," Phil said getting into the drivers seat, "And then we'll see if she knows what happened to Doug!"

Stu was getting in the back seat on the other side of the baby as Alan got into the front seat. Evie noticed that Alan's hat was off his head. He answered his phone, because Melissa had already called him twice and he had hit the ignore button.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you? Yeah, I know, the reception up here is crazy." Evie was rolling her eyes at him. "Eh, it was pretty quiet most of the time," Stu was saying, "But it was fun. We're learning all kinds of you know, factoids."

"It's so cool how they breast feed," Alan commented about the baby. Evelyn looked at Phil in the rearview and mouthed _What_? And he just shrugged. She covered her mouth as she giggled because Melissa would _surely_ kill Doug if she heard Evelyn in the background. Just then a car swerved up next to them. Evie's head looked around curiously. What was going on now?

A baseball bat hit the window and Evie jumped as Stu said something about a tractor backfiring.

"Where the Hell is he?" An Asian looking thug yelled at Phil. Evie frowned as the window was broken. The baby started crying and Evie picked him up, holding him close to her as Stu continued yelling about a tractor. Alan yelled something about the baby as she tried to concentrate on calming him down. She saw the gun in the one thug's hand and screamed shrilly. They must have run over his foot because as he leaned back in pain, the gun went off and a bullet hit Eddie.

Evelyn screamed out again, still rubbing the baby's back as he continued to cry.

"It's okay," Stu rubbed the baby's tummy before turning back to face the front, "What the _fuck_ is going on!"

"I have no idea, just calm down."

"Calm down?" Stu's phone went off again.

"Um, maybe you should just let that one go to voicemail," Evelyn suggested as the baby finally calmed down, hiccupping.

"Haha!" he shouted, "That's a fake laugh, in case you couldn't tell!" He yelled at her as they continued zooming down the road.

* * *

They made their way to Jade's apartment and just as they were almost to it, she walked outside, "Oh, I'll call you back!" she hung up her phone, "Oh thank God, he's with his father!" She squealed, taking the baby away from Alan. She kissed his nose, "Oh, I missed you sweetie," she then turned to Stu. "And I missed you," she kissed him forcefully. Evelyn looked down at her toenails for a moment, wondering if she should repaint them.

"Come on in, guys, I have to feed Tyler," she pulled Stu in by the hand.

"Tyler?" Alan asked, sadly.

"Yeah, I thought he looked more like a Carlos, too, buddy," Phil nodded solemnly. They made their way inside and sat on the couch as she poured Stu and Evie glasses of lemonade, "What's with all of you? You guys are acting so weird! Especially you and Phil, Evie."

Evie chuckled, looking away as Phil responded, "Look, Jade right?"

"Very funny Phil," Jade rolled her eyes handing Evie and Phil their drinks. Evie smiled and thanked her as Phil continued talking, "You remember Doug, right?"

"Of course!" she cried out, "He was the best man at our wedding!"

"Exactly," Phil agreed, confused, "But, um, see the thing is that we can't find him."

"Oh my God," she laughed, "That is so Doug." Evie laughed as well. She really liked Jade. She might not let Stu divorce her.

It was then that he spit his lemonade all over the place, getting baby Tyler wet. Evie frowned at him, smacking him in the arm as Jade took the baby away. "What the Hell?"

"She has my grandma's Holocaust ring!"

"I didn't know they gave out rings at the Holocaust," Alan looked confused. Evie threw a pillow at his face, telling him to shut up.

"He's okay," Jade came back in the room smiling as she sat down, "He was just hungry."

"Listen do you remember the last time you saw Doug?" Phil asked. Evie seriously agreed with him on his earlier statement in the car that he should have been a cop. He was doing really well at all of this investigating.

"Well, I haven't seen him since the wedding, duh."

"Right, the wedding," Phil nodded, pulling out his napkin and pen. _Where does he keep those things_? Evie looked at him. She couldn't remember him having them anywhere on him before. "Do you remember what time that was at?"

She then began to feed the baby right in front of them. As three of the four members of the wolf pack looked away awkwardly, Alan stared dead on. Evie kept throwing things at him. Phil coughed nervously. "Well, it was um," she pushed her hair back and supported Tyler's head, "I guess it was around one. And then I had to go back and finish my shift. And then when I got out, I headed back over to the hotel with Tyler."

"And did you see my brother?" Evie asked, hopefully.

"No!" Jade was laughing again, "You guys were all passed out and the room was a mess! So I just curled up next to Stu," she smiled before roaring playfully. He smiled back, raising both eyebrows up nervously.

Stu raised his hand up, "I got a question. You said when your shift ended…um, does that mean you're a nurse?" His tone was hopeful, "Or a black jack dealer…"

"Oh, you know this, I'm a stripper!" she was giggling. "Well, I guess, technically I'm an escort, but stripping is a great way to meet the clients."

"That's smart," Phil nodded, trying not to laugh.

"But that's all in the past now that I married a doctor," she smiled.

Stu shook his head, "Oh, I'm not really a doctor. Just a dentist, really."

She squinted her eyes to look at him curiously before the door burst open. She quickly bent over Tyler, holding him to her as he cried.

Evie looked up, eyes wide. There was a male and female cop in the door, each pointing their guns at the couch, "Freeze, everybody freeze!" The man yelled, "And shut that baby up!"

They all put their hands up in the air, terrified as the cops came closer, "You're coming downtown for stealing a police vehicle!"

Phil groaned. Someone must have seen them get out of the car and get up to Jade's apartment. "You four have all been identified," the woman pointed her gun across the couch.

"Wait, wait, wait," Phil spoke up, "Us four?" he nearly sneered, pointing his thumb at Evelyn, "She has nothing to do with this."

Evie looked confused, what was Phil doing?

"The woman downstairs said there was a little brunette with you, holding a baby," the officer spoke clearly.

"Yeah, well, she was with us, but she didn't steal the car," Phil told them, "She was in our hotel room when we woke up. The baby was her sister's, she's right over there. We just gave her a ride back!"

The cop nodded, "Well, you three, come with us."

Evie watched as they handcuffed Phil, Stu, and Alan and dragged them out the door. She bit her lip nervously, looking to Jade.

"They stole a cop car?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yup."

"Wow, guess we're involved with some fugitives," she wiggled her eyebrows up and down with a giggle that was so contagious, Evie couldn't help but laugh.


	7. Seven

**Author's Note: **I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry, but after forcing myself to sit down at my computer and try and get some chapters done for my other stories, I stumbled across this which was almost completely finished! So, I decided to finish it off and post it. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hangover, the plot, or any of the characters except for my own._

* * *

After about thirty minutes of girl talk with Jade, Evie asked her if she could drive her downtown to the station so she could round up the boys or at least see what was going on and if she could sort any of it out. Jade agreed and she left Tyler with her next door neighbor as they drove to the police department downtown. A song came on as they pulled onto the main road and they began singing loudly, looking at one another and laughing. Evie was so glad Stu accidentally married a stripper/escort; Jade was so much fun! And she knew that was what Stu needed: fun.

Jade dropped her off and Evie gave her a quick hug, "Thanks, Jade," she smiled, "you're so sweet!"

"Awh, thanks, Evie," the blonde grinned back at her and they decided to exchange numbers. Evie walked up the steps to the station and after Jade pulled away she sat down on them and stared at her phone screen, waiting.

About ten minutes later, her phone went off and she answered it in a heartbeat. "Phil?" She jumped up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replied before muttering, "stupid fucking cops." The boys all walked out of the station and stood on the steps, looking around. Phil tilted his head curiously at a woman standing a few stairs down, checking her butt out. He smiled softly, it looked pretty nice in the shorts she was wearing. He paused, curious for a moment, "Where are you, Evie? Are you still with Jade?"

"I'm right on the front steps of the station," she ran a hand through her hair, "What happened?"

He didn't answer her and took a few steps forward, putting his arms around the girl's waist, closing his phone, "Well, they let us go."

"Phil!" she squealed out, hitting his arm as she turned around. He looked tired. She frowned, touching the side of his face, "Are you okay?"

He smiled softly at her, "We're fine, Evie, they let us go."

"They let you go?" Her eyes widened, "How?"

Stu shuffled over, holding his side as he limped a bit, "Let's not talk about that right now. Can we just get a cab?"

"A cab where?" she was so confused.

"They found the Jag," Phil beamed. He still had his arms wrapped around Evie's waist as she turned to watch Stu go hail a cab.

"Oh, that's good!" she smiled, "But Phil, how did they just let you go if you-"

"They decided that it would be too embarrassing to let their department know a couple of tourists got away with their cop car," he smirked.

"Yeah," Stu turned and shouted, too angry to notice that the two were pushed together, "And then they _tasered_ us!"

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Ow, Eve," Phil took one arm away and rubbed his ear, "Calm down. They used us as a demonstration for a field trip," he sighed, "And they tasered us."

She growled, "That's cruelty…that's inhumane!"

"It was that or be in central holding until Monday for court," he shrugged and slinked his arm back around her waist, "I feel bad for Alan though. He got it twice."

She cringed, "Well, thank you for saving me from the taser," she teased. "I guess I owe you."

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows up, leaning back a bit. She placed her hands on his inner forearms and nodded a bit before glancing over at Stu. When she saw he was still waving angrily at taxi drivers, and Alan was standing next to him, she leaned up and gave Phil a small peck on the lips. He smiled a bit and she sighed as she heard Stu yelling again. She slinked out of Phil's grasp and walked over to the curb.

"Let me handle this," she muttered. She put her leg out into the street a bit before waving her hand in the air, "Taxi!" she cried out.

Two of them stopped immediately and Stu stared at her flabbergasted, "Never let a man do a woman's job," she teased with a smile as she climbed in. The other three crammed in as well, Phil placing Evelyn on his lap once he slid in next to her and sliding over to the window.

"We need to go to the police impound lot," Phil told the driver, "Please."

The ride to the impound lot was pretty quiet. Evelyn was leaning back on Phil and he had his chin rested on her shoulder, nose nuzzled into her neck as they stared out the window. He also had his arms around her waist which he had told Stu was to act as a seatbelt so she didn't fly around the car.

Stu kept looking at the two suspiciously. Something had gone on with them last night, or this morning, he could tell by how close they were acting with one another.

"So what did you and Jade do?" Phil spoke into her neck. She tried not to giggle, "You know, just girl talk," she waved it off. Their talk had mainly been about Stu and Phil.

"Oh yeah? What was that all about?"

"Oh you know, she was just talking about Stu."

"And what were you talking about? Stu?" he teased her. She blushed and didn't answer him for a moment. He chuckled before she finally responded, "Well of course," she smiled, "I had to answer her questions."

"What was she asking about me?" Stu asked, his face looked long.

"You know, where you went to school, how long I've known you, what you're like usually. I told her you're usually pretty boring and that you surprised us all," she smiled mischievously. "She really is nice, Stu. She's a sweetheart. I think you should break up with Melissa and give her a chance."

Stu was silent. He then sighed, "I know you don't like Melissa. But Melissa is respectable. She's strong willed and she has a nice job. She's not a prostitute and she doesn't have a baby-"

"She is not a _prostitute_, Stu," Evie glared. "She is an escort. And Tyler is the sweetest-"

"Enough," Stu cut her off. "Just because you found love or lust or whatever the Hell is going on between you and Phil -which I highly suggest you stop soon because we're going to find Doug - don't try and get me involved on your sex crazy love driven trip of joy."

Evie pouted for a moment before turning away and glaring out the window. "_Fuck you_," she muttered lowly. Stu looked up at her for a moment and then his head dropped back down with a sigh.

Phil was amazed that she hadn't denied that anything was going on between the two of them. Then again, he didn't even know if anything was -and what- was going on himself.

The cab dropped them off and Evelyn leaned in the window to pay the driver. Phil found himself looking at Evelyn's ass again and unfortunately so did Stu.

"What are you _doing_?" he hissed, grabbing at Phil, "She's our best friend's sister. Doug is going to kill you when he finds out!"

"If he finds out," Phil muttered.

"So what, you're just going to fuck her in Vegas and then act as if nothing ever happened? Good plan, Romeo. Doug will never find that one out. Especially when Evie stops talking to all of us because of _you_."

Phil glared, "It's not like that," he grumbled. They each kept looking at Evie from the corner of their eyes to make sure she wasn't going to walk over any time soon.

"I know you've always had this thing for Evie," Stu sighed, "And so does Doug -believe me, he knows," he interjected once Phil's face looked doubtful, "But we never thought you would actually act on it. I mean, how could you? You're supposed to do all that 'bros before hos' bullshit, but then again this is you…"

Phil watched Evie jump on Alan's back, giggling, as he walked her towards the two of them, "Is is impossible for me to actually feel something for someone else for a change?" he mumbled so only Stu would hear. "It's not my fault that I'm cursed with the fact that it's Evelyn."

Stu looked at him in shock, "You actually _like_ Evie?" He whispered incredulously. Phil nodded silently, mumbling that he'd always liked Evie. Before Stu could respond, the girl in question popped up in front of them, "Hello," she smiled, "Stu, why do you look like you shit yourself?"

"Because he probably did," Phil smiled softly at her, "Want to go with Alan and ask them for the car?"

"Sure," she smiled, "Come on, Alan!" she tugged his hand and led him off to the small building that served as the office.

Stu was amazed, "I can't believe…that…all these years you've liked Evie? What about Stephanie? Did you not like her?"

Phil sighed, "Steph was just…she was one of my friends. And something happened. And that led to Josh. I wasn't going to be a dick and just abandon Steph. She didn't want anyone to know that's what happened so she and I got married at city hall real early- before she started to show. She apparently always liked me like that, but I don't think I ever really did. I was just being -"

"Responsible," Stu finished for him, still shocked. "And this whole time, since we were young, you've actually liked Evelyn?"

Phil shrugged, "You said you could tell. Hell, you said that Doug could tell."

"We could- we just thought that you only thought she was hot!"

"Well," Phil smirked like his arrogant self, "You can't say that she's not. I guess it started out like that. It just grew," he shrugged.

Stu was still shaking his head with shock, "And it took you _this long_ to do anything about it?"

"Well first of all, you pointed out the obvious. Doug. Second of all, I never thought she would like me back…she always dated these like, older college guys when we were younger."

"Yeah, her theory of, 'Doug can't beat them up if they're older and bigger than him' _really_ panned out well, the two laughed.

The four of them sat down waiting for their car as Stu continued to bitch about being tased. He stopped for a moment, "I'm getting a soda. Does anyone else want anything?"

Phil and Alan shook their heads, but Evelyn stood up. "I'll go with you, Stuey."

She followed him to the soda machine. "Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it, alright?" Stu told her as he saw her long face. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you, I shouldn't have when I know your brother is missing. That's gotta be stressing you as it is," he leaned on the soda machine as she inserted a dollar. "And this Phil thing on top of it all."

He noticed that she tensed up a bit, but her face remained the same at the mention of Phil, "What Phil thing?" she asked, coolly.

"Whatever's going on with you and Phil," he explained, taking his turn at trying to get her dollar to go in the machine.

"There's nothing going on between Phil and I," she blinked, "I know that you think there is-"

"If you think that it's going to be the first thing out of my mouth when we find Doug, it's not. I'm just trying to make you feel better. I know you're confused about whatever's going on. And, just don't worry about it, Evie."

She smiled up at him as he passed her the Sprite that had fallen out of the machine and inserted his own dollar, "Thanks, Stuey."

They made their way back to the other two and Stu managed to get back into his bitchy mood and start yapping about how terrible the car must look. Phil looked up at him with a face pleading him to stop. "Look, Alan's really scared alright?"

"Oh, God, here it comes," Evie could hear the motor of the Jaguar nearby and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see it. The boys all copied her until they heard it screech to a stop in front of them. Evie was the first to open her eyes. She beamed, raising a hand up in victory with a cry of joy, "It's okay !"


End file.
